Saving Grace
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "His laugh was the last thing she heard before her eyes fluttered shut and she slipped into a deep sleep, her smile still present on her face. She would never give up on him, she would fight until she had nothing left to give. She would be his saving grace until the end of time." Sequel to The Fall From Grace and Shattered Revolution.


So this is just a little idea I had after re reading the two stories previous to this one. It just sort of wrote itself but I'm pretty happy with it. Sequel to 'The Fall From Grace' and 'Shattered Revolution.'

I own nothing.

Also a quick thanks to anyone who has reviewed any of these stories. It means a lot. :)

* * *

**Saving Grace**

Nell could barely contain her excitement as she stood outside of the local prison, bouncing up and down as the gate buzzed and the man she had been waiting for took another step towards her. His eyes were trained on her the minute he walked outside and he started walking a little faster. She smiled widely as he closed the space between them in large strides before she was lifted off the ground and into his arms.

She held onto him so tightly she thought her bones would snap. She pressed her lips to his neck and peppered kisses along his skin, feeling his hands move up and down her body as he took the time to rediscover her.

She desperately took in his scent as it had long since left his clothes and pillow back home. She could taste his skin as she kissed him, the stubble on his chin tickling her face. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile, cupping his face with her hands and staring intently into his sapphire eyes.

"I can't believe this happened." she said breathlessly, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he continued holding her. She made a mental note to thank Hetty and the team until the end of time as she held Callen against her, never wanting to let him out of her sight again. He let her back down and laced their fingers together, dragging her away from the building. They walked through the parking lot with huge smiles plastered on their faces, reminding themselves of love sick teenagers.

Callen pulled Nell closer to him as he still craved her touch and the warmth of her body. Outside of her car they stood in a silence that seemed to engulf them, settling on them like a second skin until they finally broke the wall between them.

"So what's the first thing you want to do as a free man?" Nell asked, running a hand over his chest. Callen smiled and let out a throaty laugh, pushing back a few stray strands of Nell's hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"I think we should go home," he said simply, cocking his head to one side and throwing her a half smile. Nell looked at him in absolute shock, spluttering her words before Callen placed a gentle finger over her lips.

"Your place is home isn't it?" he asked quietly. He drew back his finger and watched Nell nod her head slowly. Callen leaned down and kissed her sweetly, every built up emotion and the longing urge to be with this woman pouring out into one simple kiss.

At home Nell led him inside, it looked exactly as it had over three months ago. The same books lined the shelves, the same photographs hung on the walls, his clothes were still in the closet in the bedroom.

He walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweat pants and a bare chest and saw Nell sprawled across the bed in one of his t shirts, one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Her impish smile had him instantly drawn to her, crawling onto the bed and letting their bodies mold together. He drew the blanket over them both as he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. His lips brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck, kissing it tenderly.

He could hear the rain tapping against the window, reminding him of the first night here, the first night he spent in jail. Now he was home, exactly where he should be.

Suddenly a crack of thunder had Callen bolting upright in bed, the rock hard mattress below him and the chipping paint on the ceiling above him. It had all been a dream. He was still in prison, he was still alone. Letting out a frustrated groan Callen sat up and let his fist connect with the wall in pure anger.

'Dammit," he hissed under his breath, cradling his hand in his lap. Taking in a few deep breaths he was able to lay his head back down on his pillow and curl up on his side, listening to the rain beat down on the roof and the thunder roll in the distance. He reached under the pillow and let his fingers slide over the glossy photo beneath, she would be back, and everything would be alright again.

(xx)

Nell sat up in bed and hugged her knees to her chest, ignoring the sobs that were trying to break free. She had the dream again. The one where Callen was here, with her in what he called their home. But when she woke up she was alone, holding onto Callen's pillow and trying desperately to catch her breath.

She sighed deeply and rolled onto her side, looking out the window at the falling rain. She wondered if Callen could hear it, if he knew she was thinking about him right now. She watched the drops scatter across the glass, trickling down like tears. She smiled to herself when she remembered the time Callen had let her dance in the rain, watching her with a smile on his face. She had finally convinced him to join her and they slowly turned in cirlces as the cool drops stained their skin and soaked their hair.

His laugh was the last thing she heard before her eyes fluttered shut and she slipped into a deep sleep, her smile still present on her face. She would never give up on him, she would fight until she had nothing left to give. She would be his saving grace until the end of time.

**The End**


End file.
